Chasing the Past
by Beanacre0
Summary: Ignores 5th year and the 3rd Season of Angel. Before her 5th Year, Hermione Granger went missing. What does this have to do with Cordelia Chase? Do we really know everything about the Sunnydale Princess?
1. Chapter 1: A Day in the Life

This story doesn't follow Season 3, because although I liked it, It wouldn't fit with this story.

I have severe writers block for the other stories I have on the go at the mo and this idea came to me. I just needed something to write and this is hopefully a unique idea. Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

Chapter One**

**A Day in the Life**

Cordelia washed out her hair, running her hands through her mid back length hair. She had grown it back after she had returned from Pylea with the others six months before.

Fred had been growing and adjusting well with the group, returning to near normal once more. She had even started dating Gunn and Cordelia was happy for them.

Cordelia sighed and leaned back against her shower wall. "I miss my old life." She whispered.

She missed hanging out with the guys and reading her favourite books, despite the eye rolls from her nearest and dearest.

But then it all changed when the authorities caught up with her father for not paying his taxes. He had packed everything up and they had fled, leaving behind their lovely home.

Shaking herself out of her morbid thoughts, Cordelia got out of the shower and headed into her bedroom.

She was soon dressed and sitting in her living room watching Dennis flick through the channels. "You know, Dennis, I wish I had never left." Cordelia announced.

Dennis flicked back a few channels to a man speaking. "Why?" The man on the TV asked.

Cordelia grinned at her Phantom friend's way of talking to her. "I miss it. I was someone then."

Tears began to run down her bronzed cheek and Dennis brought a tissue over to Cordelia. Cordelia took it and wiped her eyes. "Thanks Dennis, I knew I could count on you."

She glanced at the clock on the mantle and her chocolate eyes widened. "Oh shit! I'm late!"

Angel was sat in his office going over some papers while Gunn and Fred talked Weapons. Wesley was reading over some demon books and Lorne was seeing a client upstairs.

The doors burst open. "I'm so sorry. I didn't realise it was getting so late! I got caught up in my memories and, you don't want to know about that do you?" Cordelia gushed, her voice dying away as she noticed the bewildered looks on her colleagues' faces.

"Good Morning, Cordy." Angel greeted, amused at the way she had just acted.

"Sorry. Morning everyone!" Cordelia grinned. "So who wants coffee?" She asked, grabbing some cash from the coffee money pot and heading for the door once more.

"I would! The client I just had left me with a headache the size of the Grand Canyon!" Lorne said as he entered the lobby.

"Six coffees coming right Uh!" Cordelia grabbed her head as a searing pain shot through it.

She had been getting weaker and weaker, and had already had a visit from Skip, a demon that worked for the Powers that Be. But what he had suggested was worse. She couldn't do it.

"Cordelia!" Angel exclaimed, running to her side. He and Wesley supported her as numerous images flashed before Cordelia's eyes and feelings assaulted her senses.

Finally she pulled out of the vision, panting and gasping for air. "Demon, really nasty looking. It had four tentacles and grey skin, covered in Mucus. Ugh! Anyway, it was attacking this girl. Oh, god. Angel she's terrified!" Cordelia explained.

"Where and when?" Angel asked.

"Three blocks away, now." Cordelia replied, the weakness that had recently accompanied the visions overtaking her. "I'm going…to stay here…and rest."

"Lorne, stay with her." Angel ordered as he and the gang got everything they would need.

"No problem Angel Cakes." Lorne replied, helping Cordelia to the sofa. "We'll be right here."

After the gang had left, Cordelia heaved herself up off of the sofa and made her way to the kitchen. She began to hum an old song she once knew.

Lorne's eyes went wide as visions hit him one after the other. Some were of the past while others were of the future.

He stared at Cordelia as she poured herself some coffee. "Cordy?" He called softly.

Cordelia turned slowly, so as not to aggravate her head, and smiled at Lorne. "Yes, Lorne?"

"You're getting weaker. Why aren't you telling Angel? Why aren't you doing what Skip suggested?"

"How did you…crap! I forgot about your vision thing. I don't want to worry Angel, and as for what Skip said, I can't. My parents would go mad and they would find me."

"But don't you want that?" Lorne asked, confused.

"NO! Yes. Oh, I don't know. I might have once, but everything is different now." Cordelia sighed, sitting down next to Lorne.

Lorne reached into his jacket pocket and handed her a couple of pills with a small smile. "I know how painful visions can be so I always keep a couple with me."

Cordelia grinned gratefully and took them with her coffee. "Thanks Lorne, I'm going up to sleep in one of the rooms."

"Sleep tight." Lorne called after her.

"I will." Cordelia replied.

As she shut the door she heard the main doors open and Lorne greet the newcomers. "Welcome to Angel Investigations. We help the helpless!" Lorne recited.

"We wish to speak to Angel." A deep manly voice replied. Cordelia vaguely recognised the voice, but the pills were making her more sleepy and she ignored it.

"He'll be back soon." Lorne's voice was the last thing Cordelia heard before she slipped into the realms of dreams.

"Angel, Look out!" Fred cried as a tentacle swept towards her boss. Angel spun out of the way and made to stab the tentacle with the sword he held.

The tentacle reached up and knocked the sword out of his hands as the Demon turned it's ugly face on Fred.

"Fred!" Gunn called, whacking the Demon on the back of the head with the axe he had made.

The Demon let out a cry as the blade pierced its head.

"NOW!" Angel ordered.

Wesley brought out a spell book and began to recite a Latin spell as the others pinned down the tentacles.

The Demon flailed around, it's high pitched shrill echoing around the small sewer tunnel.

As Wesley finished the last word, the Demon glowed a yellowish colour and seemed to fold in on itself. With one last blow from Angel's sword, blood squirted up in jets and the Demon died.

Fred wiped the Demon blood from her eyes and she looked at the others as they did the same. "I want to go back and clean up. Demon blood is so yucky and it might be acidic."

"My sentiments exactly." Wesley agreed, picking up the mace he had been using.

Angel led his team back to the hotel via the sewer tunnels. He pushed open the tunnels entrance and climbed into the basement of the Hotel. He headed to his office to fill out some forms.

"Uh, Angel. We have customers." Lorne called as he passed him. "They're in your office."

Angel pushed open the door to see a red haired boy and a bespectacled black haired boy. "How may I help you?"

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you liked this chapter and, fingers crossed, the next chapter will be up soon. If you have any ideas, let me know. Next Chapter: We find out who the boys are and what past Cordelia was really thinking of.


	2. Chapter 2: Harry and Ron

I am actually getting into writing this. But I still need ideas, even though at this point no one has read this yet. I hope whoever reads this is enjoying it :)  
**

* * *

Chapter Two**

**Harry and Ron**

Two tall young men suddenly appeared before the Hyperion. The first had messy black hair, which carefully hid a lightning bolt scar, and glasses. He looked chiselled and fit. But his eyes were dull and aged before their years.

The second had a similar look in his bright blue eyes, but he had flaming red hair, a smattering of freckles and was built much the same as the first young man.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" The red head asked.

"I'm sure. It's the address on the card that bar tender gave us." The black haired boy replied, holding up an Angel Investigations card.

"Then let's go in." The red head said, pushing open the doors and leading the way inside.

A green demon with red eyes and wearing a yellow suit looked up at them, a smile gracing his face. He seemed friendly enough, but both boys knew that looks could be deceiving.

"Welcome to Angel Investigations. We help the helpless!" The demon greeted.

The boys exchanged looks before turning back to the demon. "We wish to speak with Angel." The boy with glasses told him.

"He'll be back soon." The demon replied. "I'm Lorne by the way. If you could wait in that office over there, I'll send him in when he gets back. Do you want any coffee?"

"We're fine. Thanks." The Red Head smiled tightly before they both walked into the office Lorne mentioned.

The two sat in the office for what seemed like an age, but was really half an hour, before the door opened once more and a broad shouldered man entered the room.

"How may I help you?" The man asked.

"My name is Harry Potter and this is Ron Weasley. We were told you deal in the supernatural. We are looking for our friend, Hermione Granger. She went missing 5 years ago." The bespectacled boy told Angel.

"How did she disappear?" Angel asked, leaning forward so his elbows rested on the desk.

"We don't know." Ron replied.

"So why did you come to me?" Angel said, looking each boy in the eye as he spoke.

The two young men exchanged a look before Harry nodded and turned back to Angel. "We're wizards."

"As in Wicca? In that case could a ceremony have gone wrong? Or…" Angel began.

"No, as in wand waving, broom riding, whole secret world wizards." Ron interrupted.

Angel stared at him. "Excuse me?"

"Great! He doesn't believe us!" Ron cried, running a hand through his Weasley red hair.

"Then we'll have to make him." Harry replied, pulling out his wand and levelling it at Angel's desk. _"Wingardium Leviosa_."

One of Angel's files rose from his desk into the air. Angel reached out cautiously and swiped a hand below and above it. He felt nothing but thin air. "Okay. I believe you. Now, what did you say your friend's name was?"

"Hermione Granger." Ron replied.

Cordelia stretched as she woke from her nap. Her headache was thankfully gone and she felt refreshed. The sound of voices alerted her to the fact everyone was back.

Jumping out of bed and straightening her clothes, Cordelia rushed down stairs so she could talk to Angel to see how Demon fighting had been. She grabbed a mug of blood and was about to enter the room when voices stopped her.

"Wingardium Leviosa." The man's voice from before said.

Cordelia's blood ran cold and she nearly dropped the mug. "No!" She whispered.

"Okay. I believe you. Now, what did you say your friend's name was?" Angel's voice asked.

Cordelia shut her eyes, knowing the answer that about to come next. "Hermione Granger." Another voice replied.

Sighing, Cordelia chose this moment to enter the room. "Not anymore it isn't."

Harry and Ron turned round to see a beautiful young woman about their age holding a mug. She had vibrant chocolate eyes, full chocolate brown curls and tanned skin.

"Hermione?" Harry asked carefully.

"Uh, Hi guys. It's Cordelia Chase now." Cordelia replied, giving a little wave to the boys.

"Wait, you're Hermione Granger? How?" Angel gasped, staring at Cordelia.

"Uh, I'll explain later." Cordelia waved off his question.

"Using your middle name and your mother's maiden name, cunning as a Slytherin." Harry grinned.

Cordelia straightened herself up and narrowed her eyes at Harry. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"I Dunno…" Harry drawled playfully.

"Hey! Okay, so bad guys came from Slytherin but it's not so bad being cunning. Besides the Hat said I had aspects from all the houses." Cordelia snapped, also playfully.

"Yeah, well it nearly put me in Slytherin." Harry argued.

Cordelia shrugged. "Voldemort marked you. It must have left some part of him on you."

"I guess." Harry agreed.

Ron was still staring at Cordelia, but now his eyes were even wider. "You…You said the name."  
"Honestly Ronald, what did I always say? Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself." Cordelia snapped.

Harry and Ron exchanged a look. "Same old Hermione Cordelia Granger." They said together.

Cordelia huffed, put the coffee mug on Angel's desk and put her hands on her hips. "If I had my wand I would hex you so bad."

"Oh yeah! We found it in the bin." Harry said, pulling out a piece of wood from a bag he carried.

Cordelia squealed and grabbed it from him. It warmed under her touch and she felt the familiar feel of magic run through her. "Oh my god! It's my wand. You guys, it's the best thing ever!"

"Glad you're happy. We found Crookshanks too. He's living at the Burrow, happily chasing Gnomes." Ron added, smiling fondly at his long lost best friend.

"Thank god. I was so worried when Dad just packed him up and walked out. How's your Mom and everyone?" Cordelia asked Ron with a grateful grin.

"Fine. What's with the accent?"

"Part of the move here. I'll explain later."

Angel cleared his throat to gain their attention, but the three just carried on talking.

"Uh, Cordelia." Angel called.

Cordelia ignored him and carried on chatting to the two English wizards that she obviously knew.

"Cordelia." Angel tried again a bit louder.

Again, Cordelia seemed to blank him, going on about some person called Padfoot.

"CORDY!" Angel yelled.

This stopped her and she turned to him. "What?"

"Care to explain to us what the hell is going on?" Angel snapped, motioning to the gang who had appeared at the door.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you liked this chapter and the next one should be up soon. Next Chapter: Cordelia/Hermione tells her story and the boys reveal why they are now searching for her.


	3. Chapter 3: War

I have a vague plan for this story and I will continue to write it, even if no one reads it. I hope if anyone is reading it they are enjoying it.  
**

* * *

Chapter Three**

**War**

Cordelia had led the gang and the two wizards out into the Lobby, making them sit down on the circle sofa and any chairs they had. "Okay, so it all begins twenty years ago."  
"I was born in London to Jean and Michael Granger and I was named Hermione Cordelia Granger. My parents were dentists and Dad had a habit of avoiding paying his taxes. My parents were very well off and life was great for us." Cordelia paused and smiled sadly as she thought of her childhood.

"My parents were my best and only friends. I used to read a lot and was called a Know-It-All. When I was eleven, we got this letter. It was delivered by an Owl. It said that I was a witch and had been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"At first, we didn't believe it. Then a witch came to our house, Professor McGonagall, and turned herself into a cat. She took me to get my supplies and my wand, and then September first came along. She helped me get onto the platform and I was on my way."  
"The first few months I had no friends, I was bullied for being too smart and a nerd. Then on Halloween it all changed. A troll was let into our school…." Cordelia continued on with her tales, telling them of all her years at Hogwarts with the boys.

"Then in the summer before fourth year, Dad started to become drunk more often and he and Mom had arguments. I was scared so I owled Remus. He and Sirius invited me to stay with them. I accepted and told Mom and Dad I was staying with the boys. Dad didn't care; he was too focussed on the tax problem." Cordelia sighed.

"I had a great summer and soon was off at the Weasleys once more to go to the Quidditch World Cup." Again Cordelia went on to explain everything that happened in her fourth year.

"Then, the summer before my fifth year, the tax man caught up with my Dad. He panicked and used me to contact someone in the Wizarding World. Our version of Wolfram and Hart. They helped us change our names. We took Mom's maiden name and used our middle names. I became Cordelia Chase, daughter to Robert and Hannah Chase." Cordelia smiled sadly.

"They used complex spells to slot us into everyone's lives. They gave them all false memories of growing up with me. I was expected to become a Queen Bitch. Which I did in the end. It took me the year before Buffy arrived to adjust." Cordelia concluded.

"Let me get this straight. You're really a British Witch who had a name change and these other wizards did a spell to make out you had lived in Sunnydale your entire life." Gunn said.

"Sums it up." Cordelia replied nodding. "They even made false records; birth certificates, tax evasion records, the lot."

"Wow. How about your accent?" Fred asked, curious.

"Spell. It's a permanent one, especially developed by the firm." Cordelia said with a shrug.

The gang shook their heads in shock, all except for Lorne who had seen this all earlier.

"So, why are you here?" Cordelia asked, turning to Harry and Ron who shifted in their seats nervously.

"We need you home." Harry stated.

"Why me?" Cordelia inquired curiously.

"Because you're the most brilliant witch since Ravenclaw herself!" Ron exclaimed.

Cordelia blushed. "I'm not that…"

"Are you kidding? You could have passed your NEWTs in second year. You made the Polyjuice potion in your second year, the potion that is only brewed in seventh year." Ron argued.

"Yeah, but I followed the instructions." Cordelia protested.

Ron raised an eyebrow. "You brewed it perfectly. I know for a fact it takes more than one try for most potion masters to do it that well." He told her firmly.

Cordelia's eyes narrowed in a playful manner. "When did you get so smart?"

"When you left. Harry and I had to grow up. Hermione, the war is bad." Ron told her.

Cordelia's face fell. "War? I mean I knew it was inevitable, I just hoped Harry might have killed Voldemort before then."

"No luck." Harry snorted. He noticed the bewildered looks on the gang's faces and began the story of Voldemort and his own life, skipping around the parts Cordelia mentioned.

"Then in fifth year, we were told of a Prophesy. Dumbledore gave us the job to retrieve it and we did. It told us that I was the one who had to kill Voldemort." Harry explained.

He went on to tell how Voldemort had gained power and how there had been a battle at Hogwarts. Cordelia was stricken to hear how Percy Weasley had died to save Ginny.

"So, you see, we really need you home." Harry finished, looking right at Cordelia as he spoke.

"Harry, I don't think I can. We're needed here, at Angel Investigations. If we don't help the helpless, who will?" Cordelia sighed, begging Harry and Ron with her eyes.

"But we need you! We're helpless." Ron argued.

Cordelia glanced at Angel, pleading with him to help her get out of this one.

"Cordy, they need you." Angel said, not really wanting to let Cordelia go now that he had just realised his feelings for her.

"But I'm needed here! I need to be here. With you, with all of you." Cordelia cried, standing.

"Hermione, Mum has been so worried. Please, you have to come home." Ron tried again.

Cordelia ran a hand through her hair and sat down on the sofa, her head buried in her hands. "I can't."

Harry kneeled down in front of her. "Hermione, we've spent so long looking for you. I couldn't give up on you, you're my sister. You know how much I love you."

"But I'm…"

"Needed here. I know. But I need you too. I need all the support I can get, I need your brilliance to help me win this war."

"Harry…"

"Hermione." Harry's emerald eyes bore into Cordelia's chocolate ones, his filled with all the pain he had ever felt due to the burden he alone carried.

"Can the guys come?" Cordelia sighed.

"If you would like." Harry replied, looking up at the others.

Fred grinned widely. "Oh, England. I've never been there. It's so tiny, but so quaint. And we get to see a whole world we never knew existed. This is going to be so fascinating. It'll be like going to Pylea, but minus the whole cow slave thing and needing to be rescued by a Vampire with a soul. Oh and the whole involuntary thing."

Gunn put a hand on his girlfriend's shoulder. "Breathe Fred. I don't mind going to England. It'll be fun. I've never been outside L.A. I was always needed by my crew."

"It should be interested visiting my country after so long. I would like it very much to see Cordelia's world." Wesley agreed.

"Let's get packing." Lorne grinned.

Cordelia looked up at Angel who was his usual brooding self, all dark and handsome. "Angel?"

"Hmm?" Angel asked looking up.

"Are you coming with us to England? Harry says we're going by Portkey."

"I guess we're going to England then." Angel smiled.

* * *

Please Read and Review. It is a rather short chapter, but hey. It covered what it needed to. Next Chapter: The Gang go to England


	4. Chapter 4: Return to England

I apologise for the shortness of the chapters, It's just I hate leaving half a page and if I start a new page it would do just that. Anyway I hope you are enjoying this story, and thanks to Lalawolf, the first to review :)  
**

* * *

Chapter Four**

**Return to England**

A couple of days later, the gang had set their affairs in order during their stay in England. The Hyperion was on suspended rent and would be kept until they returned, a note on the door let everyone know Angel Investigations was on temporary leave and everything they needed had been packed by the two Wizards.

Now the gang followed Harry and Ron through a large white building that they had never noticed before. It was the L.A. branch of the Ministry of Magic. Some people stared at Harry before Ron gave them a glare and they turned away.

"Here we are." Harry declared, pushing open a door. The group stepped inside the room.

A short, balding man looked up at them through huge glasses and Cordelia was reminded strongly of a bug. "Oh, Mister Potter, sir! I see you have returned." The man gasped.

"Er, yes. I need that Portkey back to England." Harry told the man, shifted uncomfortably.

"Right away, Mister Potter." The man gushed, rushing from the room as fast as he could.

"Wow, he practically worships you." Fred gasped.

Harry groaned and threw back his head. "I know! It's so annoying. I haven't even done anything."

"That's a lie, and you know it. You guys remember what Harry told you earlier about him and Voldemort? Well, because of the thing when he was a baby he's famous. He is the only person to survive the killing curse." Cordelia explained.

"I pity you." Angel told Harry, putting a hand on the young man's shoulder.

"Thanks." Harry grinned wryly at the Vampire.

"So, where are we? What's a portkey?" Gunn asked.

"Oh, right. We're in the Travel and Portkey Administration part of the L.A. Ministry. A Portkey is method of instant transport. One minute you are in L.A., you touch a portkey and the next you're in London." Harry explained.

"Awesome!" Gunn grinned.

"It's not so much fun when you're taking one." Cordelia grimaced remembering the Quidditch Cup.

"Yeah, everything's spinning and then when you land sometimes it's not so smooth. Then you're really dizzy." Ron explained.

Fred shuddered. "I'm not so sure about this Portkey. I get ill sometimes on the spinning cups."

"It'll be fine, Fred. Besides, that was after you had had six hotdogs and some corn chips." Gunn reminded her.

Fred ducked her head, blushing slightly. "Oh yeah."

Harry and Ron's eyes widened and they looked her up and down. "You'll fit in with my family." Ron grinned.

"Hmm, Mrs Weasley's food!" Cordelia sighed.

"She's gotten better." Harry told her.

Cordelia's eyes bugged. "No way! How is that even possible?"

"She was introduced to Muggle Spices." Harry smiled.

Cordelia let her head fall back and a groan come out as she thought of the taste of Molly Weasley's food.

"It can't be that good, can it?" Angel asked.

"Are you kidding?" Cordelia gasped. "Her food is the best food I have ever tasted. She has a talent!"

"Well she had to after having seven kids." Ron grinned.

"That's quite a family." Wesley murmured.

Ron shrugged. "You get used to it, and there's one less now."

"I'm sorry." Wesley told the youngest Weasley son.

Ron waved it off. "It's fine. Mum got over it after Fleur and Bill had Victoire."

"Bill married Fleur? Wow, I did miss a lot." Cordelia gaped.

"Fleur?" Gunn asked, confused. "Did I miss something?"

"Nope, we just didn't tell you. We'll explain it later." Harry told him, a grin settled on his face.

"Anyway, yeah they married in sixth year. Harry married Ginny as soon as she left school, she's expecting, and I married Luna." Ron went on to explain.

"You? And Luna?" Cordelia grinned happily. "I never saw that one coming. I thought it would be Lavender or someone."

"Nope. Luna caught my eye and when we got talking. She drew me in with her quirky nature and talk of Nargles." Ron said dreamily.

"Aw, how cute!" Cordelia gushed.

Before the gang could ask anything more, the bug man returned holding a gold sphere. "Your portkey, Mister Potter."  
"Thanks. The activation word?" Harry smiled at the man.

"Snitch." The Bug man replied.

Harry nodded and held it out. Everyone took hold, the gang feeling stupid doing so.

"Snitch." Harry said once everyone had a firm grasp on the golden orb. At once, the colours began to blend into one and they were spinning faster than ever.

Cordelia squeezed her eyes shut, she had always hated Portkeys and this trip was reminding her way.

"How much longer?" She cried.

"It's overseas so a bit longer!" Harry replied.

After what seemed like an age, they finally touched down on solid ground. Cordelia sank to the floor and stayed there for a minute, not processing her surroundings.

"Cordy, we need to move." Angel said, pulling on her arm.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Cordelia replied sarcastically as she stood up.

She looked around and gasped. She was in the Ministry of Magic in London. Bubblegum pink hair was easily spotted in the crowd moving closer to them.

Then the owner revealed themselves. "Tonks!" Cordelia cried, grinning at the Metamorphmagus.

"Hermione? Blimey you grew up!" Tonks gasped, hugging the girl she hadn't seen in five years.

Cordelia spotted the wedding band on Tonks' finger and squealed. "Oh my god, who did you marry?"

"Remus. We have a son and everything." Tonks replied.

"I'm so happy for you both! How old is your son? What's his name?" Cordelia gushed.

"His name is Teddy and he's two." Tonks recited, pulling a picture from her pocket. It was of her, Remus and a tiny blue haired boy with his father's eyes.

"Aww!" Cordelia cooed. "He looks just like you both."

"Constant Vigilance, Nymphadora! We'd best get this lot to Headquarters." Moody said in a guff voice.

Cordelia saluted the elderly Order member. She had come to know most the of the Order well during her stay at Headquarters during the Summer before fourth year.

They had been in and out of there and Alastor 'Mad eye' Moody had helped Remus and Sirius teach her, along with Tonks who was only really there for Remus.

"What did you call me, Mad Eye?" Tonks snarled, her hair turning red and she began to pull her wand out of her holster.

"Tonks, now is not the time to argue. We need to get them back to Headquarters." Moody growled.

"Fine, but you're getting it later Old Man." Tonks snarled, turning away from Moody.

Harry took Fred, Ron took Gunn, Moody took Wesley and Lorne and Tonks took Angel and Cordelia. They then spun on the spot and apperated.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one should be up soon. Next Chapter: Cordelia is reunited with the Order and they have a meeting.


	5. Chapter 5: Order

This chapter is a bit longer. I hope you enjoy it and I'm sorry if it rambles a bit.  
**

* * *

Chapter Five**

**Order**

Cordelia gasped in delight as Number Twelve Grimauld Place came into view. She grinned at the boys and then smirked at the confused look on the gangs' faces.

"What are you so happy about?" Angel asked.

"Remember this address. Number Twelve Grimauld Place." Moody instructed.

"But there's only eleven and thirteen here…." Fred's voice died down as Number 12 grew from between the two houses. "Wow."  
Cordelia smiled at her. "Come on, we'd better get in before Moody here has a heart attack about the lack of Constant Vigilance."

"You listen here Missy…" Moody began.

"Oh, calm down Mad Eye. She was only kidding." Tonks replied.

Moody huffed and the two Aurors led the group into the house, trying to be as quiet as possible.

Of course, Tonks being Tonks, that was almost impossible. She tripped over the umbrella stand, thankfully not waking up Mrs Black, and then brought down the cloak rack.

Now that _did_ wake up Mrs Black. "Blood Traitors! Mudbloods! Muggles! Filthy Half breeds!" The portrait screeched. "How dare you enter my home and taint it with your filth!"  
"Opps." Tonks smiled guiltily.

"What the hell is that?" Gunn asked, covering his ears like the rest of the gang had.

"Mrs Black, former owner of this house." Cordelia explained. "Long dead, but a pretty noisy portrait."

"A picture is making this racket?" Wesley asked intrigued. "Is it cursed?" He tried to move closer to the curtains covering the awful screeching portrait.

"No, just a Wizarding Portrait. It's a thing in our world. Portraits talk and move and photos move." Harry explained, pulling back the curtains.

The ugly face of Mrs Black was revealed. She was glaring at them with beady eyes. "Filth." She spat.

"That's enough now Mother. Back behind the curtains you go." A familiar voice said, yanking the curtains shut.

"Sirius!" Cordelia grinned, hugging the man.

He was tall with shoulder length silky hair and a rugged handsome face. His grey eyes sparkled with mischief and a youth below his years, but they had an underlying hint of the horrors he had seen.

"Blimey, Mione. You grew up well." Sirius replied, pulling Cordelia back to look at her properly.

"Actually, it's now Cordelia. Cordelia Chase." Cordelia smiled.

"It's nice. What's with the accent?"

"Spell. One of those unbreakable, long lasting ones. Besides, I kinda like this accent."

"Eh, it suits you."

"Thanks. Oh, yeah. Sirius this is my boss and friend, Angel, and these are my colleagues and friends, Fred Burkle, Lorne, Charles Gunn and Wesley Wyndham-Price."

"Gunn." Gunn corrected.

"Nice to meet you all. Hey, is that guy a Demon?" Sirius asked, his eyes focussed on Lorne.

"I am. But I'm a nice demon, I read your future if you sing for me." Lorne explained.

"Neat trick." Sirius grinned.

"Thank you." Lorne smiled, nodding at Sirius.

"So, let's go into the Kitchen. The Order are dying to see you again, Her, I mean, Cordelia."

The group followed the Black Heir into the kitchen and took the remaining seats around the room. Lorne was sat next to Snape, who eyed the Demon in mistrust, Wesley was next to Ron and Luna, Fred and Gunn were sat by McGonagall and another member Cordelia didn't recognise. Angel awkwardly sat himself next to Cordelia who was sat next to Tonks and Remus.

Dumbledore got to his feet once everyone was settled. "Welcome everyone. As you have noticed there are some more members than usual here, this is because Miss Granger has returned to us."

Cordelia cleared her throat. "Actually, it's Cordelia Chase now. But if you want to call me Hermione, I don't really mind."

Dumbledore nodded at her with a smile before turning back to the room once more. "We are gathered here to discuss Voldemort's latest attack on a Muggle neighbourhood."

A shudder ran through the room at the name and whispers broke out about the latest attack.

"The latest attack was done using Voldemort's newest recruits. The Vampires. Now, as we all know there is no way our magic can affect these creatures and we have no way of battling them. Does anyone have any suggestions on what to do?" Dumbledore asked.

Wesley put his hand up. "Have you ever heard of the Slayer?" He asked, his eyes serious.

"No, we have not." Dumbledore replied.

"As long as there have been Vampires, there has been the Slayer. When one Slayer dies, another is called. She alone has the power to fight the Vampires, she has increased speed, agility and strength. She has advanced healing abilities and heightened senses." Wesley explained.

"And an increased sense of self importance." Cordelia muttered, thinking of Buffy.

Both Remus and Angel heard her and gave two different reactions. Remus' was one of amusement, while Angel's was more of a defensive reaction, glaring at her.

"If you have a Vampire Problem, she is the one to contact. The current Slayer, Buffy Summers, resides in Sunnydale. There are two Slayers at the moment." Wesley went on.

"How are there two of them? I thought that would only happen if…" Amelia Bones asked.

"One dies. Buffy died when she was sixteen years old. She was bitten by the Master and drowned. Her friend and I managed to bring her back to life, but it was enough to activate the next one." Angel interrupted, telling them all of Buffy's death.

"Yeah, cause Kendra lasted long. And the next one, Faith, was so helpful and brilliant." Cordelia said sarcastically.

"What happened?" Dumbledore asked.

"Right, we all know of the scourge of Europe, right? The ones we were taught about in second year. Yeah, well Angel is one of them. He is an Angelus."

Everyone in the Order gasped and seemed to move away from Angel at once. "But he's not him really. Ninety years ago or so, Angel was cursed by Gypsies, they gave him a soul and Angelus was locked away. The only downside was that if he had one moment of perfect happiness, he turned back into Angelus."  
"On Buffy's seventeenth birthday, he had that moment and Angelus was unlocked. He was truly horrible as Angelus." Cordelia shuddered, remembering Miss Calendar's death. "He was planning to unleash hell on us all, well a Hell dimension. He attacked the Library trying to get Buffy's watcher and the female he sired, Drusilla, killed Kendra. Buffy stopped him, but was called Kendra's Murderer."  
"Then when Kendra died, Faith was called. She was a lose cannon and did things her way. Then she accidently killed a human. She went off the deep end and began to work for Sunnydale's evil Mayor who ruined our Graduation by trying to turn into a pure demon."

"Buffy ended up putting her in a coma. Then she got out two years ago. She switched bodies with Buffy and after she was caught, she came to L.A. Angel convinced her to do her time and she did. But I still don't trust her." Cordelia concluded.

"So, Faith was a bad Slayer?" Ron asked.

"Sure. Way bad. Slayers aren't supposed to kill humans. It's their golden rule or something." Cordelia answered.

"So we shall send a letter to Miss Summers, requesting she come to England and help us. Kingsley, Tonks and you shall be the ones to collect her." Dumbledore said, nodding.

Cordelia huffed and slouched in her seat. "Great, now I have to put with little miss my life sucks."

"Cordelia." Angel said warningly.

"What? I know being the Slayer must be tough and all, but at least she has a job, a family. Mine abandoned me, left me with no cash. I couldn't get a job, I had no one. I was nearly eaten by a Vampire, chosen to be his food because no one would care." Cordelia ranted.

"She thinks she has it bad because she lives in a world of supernatural? I had to leave my world! I had to leave it all behind because of my family! Then when I return, I return in the midst of a war. I had to live a lie when I was in Sunnydale, more of a one than she did. I had to pretend to be a superbitch! I never told a soul, while she tells everyone her little secret and gets all the sympathy. So, I'm sorry if I don't feel sorry for Buffy, but she really needs to grow up!"

Cordelia realised she had been standing up for a bit of her rant and sunk back down into her seat, glaring out of the window.

The room was silent after her outburst, the gang never really realising how hard life must have been for Cordelia too. She was just too good at hiding how she felt. How she truly felt.

"Cordy, I didn't realise." Angel began.

Cordelia laughed dully. "No, you wouldn't. Angel, you didn't even know I was a Witch until a few days ago."

"Hermione? Are you alright?" Remus asked.

Cordelia looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "Remus, I can't handle everything right now. I missed so much. I missed Percy's last months, I haven't even visited Cedric's grave."

It was a little known fact that Cordelia had been actually good friends with Cedric Diggory. Cedric had comforted her in her first year when she was being picked on and the two became friends, meeting nightly in the Library and talking about their troubles.

They had become Pen Pals as well. It had been hard on Cordelia when she had had to deal with both Cedric and Harry being in the tournament. Then when he had died it almost broke Cordelia.

Angel looked regretfully at the girl he thought he once knew. "Cordy, I really am sorry."

"It's fine, really." Cordelia smiled. "I'm ugh!"

"Cordelia!" Angel cried as Cordelia fell off her chair and into a vision.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you liked this chapter and the next one might be a while getting put up (okay maybe a couple of days). Next Chapter: Cordelia's vision.


	6. Chapter 6: Vision

Thanks to everyone who is reading this. I need some more ideas so let me know if you have any. I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
**

* * *

Chapter Six**

**Vision**

The Order watched in horror as Cordelia writhed and convulsed in Angel's arms, whimpering.

"Hermione! Is she okay?" Harry cried.

"What's going on?" Ron shouted, equally as frantic as Harry. Both boys were terrified of losing their friend so soon after finding her again.

"Miss Granger!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"Will someone tell us what's going on?" Harry yelled louder this time as he tried to get his urgency across.

Lorne, Wesley, Fred and Gunn ran to Cordelia's side and waited for the vision to end.

Images flashed past Cordelia's eyes. Men in black, a hint of silver, a vampire's morphed face, a wand, a small girl's terrified blue eyes, a flash of red, screaming, a flash of green, black.

Cordelia gasped for air as the vision ended. "Angel!"

"I'm here. What did you see?" Angel asked hurriedly.

"Not for you." Cordelia gasped. "For you." She said, looking right at Dumbledore.

"Excuse me?" Dumbledore said unsure of what was going on.

"A family being attacked by Deatheaters. They have Vampires with them. Coronation Road in the heart of London, number 15. It happens in twenty minutes. Hurry!" Cordelia told him.

"How do you…" Dumbledore began.

"There's no time. Just go!" Cordelia yelled. "Please. She is so terrified." She whimpered, curling up into Angel's arms.

"We'll come with you. If there are Vampires, we might be just the ones you need." Angel told Dumbledore, placing Cordelia back in her chair once more.

"Phoenix One, let's go." Moody order as several Aurors including Tonks and Kingsley got to their feet.

Gunn got his bottomless bag, Harry and Ron had bought one for each of the gang, and pulled out his homemade axe. "Let's go hunting." He grinned.

The group apperated to outside the house, not wanting to risk something going wrong with Angel as he didn't have permission to enter the house, being Vampire and all.

"So how do we get inside?" Tonks whispered.

"Leave it to me." Angel replied, smirking. "Can you get a car here?" He added.

Tonks nodded and apperated away to get a car like Angel had requested she get.

"Okay, show time." Angel grinned, heading towards the door with Wesley at his side.

Mary Mason was sat in her living room, watching a Disney video with her four year old daughter, Felicity. There was a knock on the door and Mary exchanged a curious look with her husband, Henry.

Mary walked out into the hall and opened the front door. Two men with large smiles stood outside.

"Hi. My name is Angel and this is Wesley. We're Private Investigators. May we come in? We have something rather urgent to discuss with you." The broad shouldered man asked in an American accent.

"Oh, yes, of course." Mary gasped, ushering the two men into her house. "Felicity, why don't you finish watched The Lion King in your room?" She told her daughter.

Blue eyed child from Cordelia's vision slipped past her mother and the two men and went upstairs. "Take a seat." Mary offered, gesturing to the sofa.

"Thank you. We have gotten news of an attack on this place in the next twenty minutes and we need to get you out." Wesley said, getting right into the heart of it.

"Oh my. So soon? What about our things?" Mary gasped.  
"How do we know you are telling the truth?" Henry asked suspiciously, eyeing the men.

"You don't. But all those coming for you are wanted by the Authorities." Angel told him.

"Henry! We have to go. Think of Felicity." Mary pleaded.

"My colleagues have a car outside ready right now." Angel said, praying that Tonks had gotten the car.

"Alright. But what about our things?" Henry replied.

"We will make sure it is all safe. We are setting a trap up here for the men. But you need to go now." Wesley told him.

Henry nodded and Mary rushed out of the room to collect Felicity. When she returned, the couple and their daughter hurried out of the door behind Angel and Wesley to the car.

"Good luck." Mary told the two men as the car Tonks had gotten was driven away.

"Right, now let's get to work." Moody said, rubbing his hands together and heading towards the house.

Cordelia was led on the sofa in the living room, staring blankly into the fire.

"Here, it'll warm you up." Sirius smiled, handing Cordelia a steaming mug of hot chocolate.

"Thanks." Cordelia returned the smile weakly and took a sip of the hot drink. "Mm."

Remus came into the room holding a sleepy Teddy. He, Sirius and Tonks still lived in the house, figuring that if two of them weren't there to care for Teddy, someone would be.

"What happened back there?" Remus asked, setting Teddy down on the floor with his toys.

"Nothing." Cordelia lied, watching the baby.

"Don't lie to us, Hermione." Sirius said sternly.

"Really." Cordelia tried again.

"Hermione." Remus said in a warning tone.

"I have visions." Cordelia told them.

"What? Since when?" Harry and Ron asked, coming into the room followed by Lorne and the Weasleys.

"Since two years ago. When I moved to L.A. I was alone until Angel rescued me from a Vampire. I then joined him and worked for him. There was this guy there, Doyle. He was a half demon and got these Visions from the powers that be, painful visions." Cordelia paused, thinking fondly of Doyle.

"One day we got into this fight and Doyle sacrificed himself. Before he died, he kissed me and transferred his visions to me. So I have been having them ever since. They help us find those in trouble and save them." Cordelia explained.

"And that's how she knew about this Death-hunger attack." Lorne added, sitting beside Cordelia.

"Deatheater." Cordelia corrected.

"Whatever. You stopped it and probably saved those people." Lorne told her.

"I just hope Angel and everyone is okay." Cordelia sighed.

The Deatheaters crept down the halls of the house they had silently apperated into. The sounds of the TV in the lounge alerted them to the presence of the Muggles.

"You take the Parents. I want the little girl." The Vampire grinned with a maniacal gleam in his eyes.

"Done." The lead Deatheater grinned, entering the room. "Nobody move."

The woman looked at the child. "Run."

The child ran from the room with the Vampire hot on her heels. She headed up to her bedroom and cowered under the bed.

"Come out, come out." The Vampire hissed.

"If you insist." The child said with an adult man's voice.

A wand appeared and with a flick, the glamour was removed and Angel stood before the Vampire.

"Now, where were we?" Angel grinned.

The Vampire hissed and lunged at Angel. Angel grabbed the Vampire by the throat and slammed him into the glass wardrobe. "How did you get inside?" He growled.

"You think we chose randomly? This house is owned by the little girl's grandparent. But he recently died and the deeds haven't been handed over to his son yet. So I can come and go as I please." The Vampire explained with a sick smile.

"That's all I needed to know." Angel picked up a broken bit of wood from a nearby chair, one he had broken when he gone to beat up the Vampire, and drove it into the Vampire's heart.

Angel descended the stairs, brushing the Vampire ash from his coat. "Hey, how'd it go?" He asked Wesley.

"Rather well. There were three more Vampires which Gunn, Fred and I took out easily. The Aurors caught the majority of the Deatheaters, but a few still got away. Any idea on how the Vampires could enter?" Wesley replied.

"This house isn't properly owned by the husband yet, it was his father's and he just died." Angel explained.

"Ah, that explains it." Wesley nodded.

Mary walked out of the living room and at once her hair became shorter and bubblegum pink. Before long, Tonks stood before them once more with a grin. "That went well."

"Yeah, it did." Gunn agreed, coming out of the living room with his axe over his shoulder.

"Didn't see us coming." Fred grinned.

"We made a good team." Tonks told the group nodding before helping the other Aurors take out the Deatheaters so they could be portkeyed to Azkaban.

Moody clapped Angel on the shoulder as he passed him. "Well done, Vampire."

"Uh, Thanks. You too." Angel replied, nodding at the elderly Auror with respect.

"Let's get back." Tonks said as she jogged back over to them once more with a portkey.

The last thing Angel saw before all the colours blend into one was the sight of Mary, Henry and little Felicity being let into their home once more, finally safe from attack.

A Deatheater bowed low before his master. "Our attack failed. They were waiting for us."

"Incompetent fool. I have no use for you. Avada Kedavra!" A flash of green and the men fell to the floor dead. "How did they know of the attack?" Voldemort hissed.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next should be up soon. Next Chapter: Buffy and the gang come to town, followed by Glory.


	7. Chapter 7: Slayer

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Let me know what you think :)  
**

* * *

Chapter Seven **

**Slayer**

Buffy Summers was sat in her room, a numb feeling settled over her once more. A couple of weeks before her mother had died and left her to care for Dawn, who was actually the Key.

She heard a tapping and frowned. Grabbing a stake, Buffy crept over to the window and peered out.

An owl was hovering level with the window, a letter attached to its leg. It tapped on the window again with its beak and let out a soft hoot. Curious, Buffy opened the window.

The owl swooped into the room, circling a bit before dropping the letter neatly on her bed. It hooted once more before soaring out of the window again and flying away.

Buffy walked over to the letter, which was on rather heavy parchment, and opened it.

_Dear Miss Buffy Summers, _

_I have recently had the pleasure to make the acquaintance of your friend, Angel, and his associates. We have a Vampire Problem and Mister Wesley Wyndham-Price suggested that we inquire as to your services. My colleagues will be with you in four hours, so I suggest you gather all those you want to bring with you and bring them to your house. They will explain more later._

_Yours Sincerely_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Buffy just gaped at the letter. "Where am I supposed to be going?" She said to herself.

Within the next hour, Buffy had gathered up Xander, Willow, Tara, Anya, Giles, Spike and Dawn. She was only taking Spike because he was a good bodyguard when needed, that and they were one of his only sources of blood.

"What are we doing here again?" Xander asked.

"Yeah. Xander and I had plans to have sex by candlelight." Anya declared.

"Uh, An, honey. Remember our little chat?" Xander said to his girlfriend, blushing lightly.

"Oh, about not blurting out our private business?" Anya replied, nodding.

"That's the one. This is one of those times." Xander pointed out.

"But it's the Scoobies. They don't care." Anya argued.

"Dawn is present." Xander exclaimed desperately.

"Hey! I'm not a little kid you know." Dawn exclaimed, crossing her arms in annoyance.

There was a soft pop and the group jumped. They turned to see a dark skinned man and a woman with bubblegum pink hair. "Wotcher." The pink haired woman greeted.

"Huh?" Buffy said, confused.

"Finally, another English person aside from Mr Stuffy pants here." Spike exclaimed, grinning.

"I beg your pardon." Giles said, glaring at Spike.

Spike shrugged. "What? You got to admit, you are a bit uptight, mate." The blonde vampire replied.

"Are you Buffy Summers?" The dark man asked, also in an English accent.

"Yep, the one and only." Buffy grinned.

"My name is Kingsley Shacklebolt and this is Nymphadora Tonks-Lupin." Kingsley began.

"Tonks." Tonks said sharply. "I hate the name Nymphadora."

"Right. And you're here why? Your letter was a bit vague." Buffy asked, hand on her hip.  
"I want to know how they got in?" Anya pointed it.

"Hey, she actually has a good point. How did you get in?" Spike said loudly.

"Kingsley is a Wizard and I am a witch. Before you say, no we are not Wiccan, we actually have wands and brooms. How we got inside is a method of transport we use called apperation. We can appear anywhere that doesn't have anti-apperation wards." Tonks explained.

"So cool! I'm a practising Wiccan, so is Tara." Willow gushed, shooting a fond look at her girlfriend.

"We are here to take you to our Headquarters. The wizarding world is at war and our opponent has gained the support of the Vampires." Kingsley told the group.  
"Another apocalypse situation?" Buffy sighed, slightly bored of these apocalypses now.

"Not really, more like another version of what Hitler did with the Jews. This guy has made himself immortal and wants to kill all those who are born to non-magical parents, those who are not magical and those who support the aforementioned." Kingsley explained.

Giles paled. "Dear god."

"Yeah, and that's not all. The only one to save us all is a twenty year old kid he marked himself. The only one to ever survive the killing curse." Tonks added.

"Wow. So how can we help?" Xander asked.

"Come to London with us. Angel and his associates are already there training, but we have been informed we really need the Slayer to handle the Vampires." Tonks told them in a professional tone, one she only used for official Auror or Order business.

"Come with you to London? London, England?" Xander repeated, staring at the others.  
"I'm all for it. Get to see Peaches again as well as visit the old home land." Spike declared.

"I've never been to England." Dawn mused.

"Oh, I liked England. I visited sometimes when I was a demon. It was very green." Anya grinned.

"Why not? A road trip. Might be fun." Xander shrugged.

Willow and Tara exchanged a look before nodding. "We're in." Willow told the group.

"Buffy? I'll go with whatever you decide." Giles told his Slayer.

Buffy looked at everyone before turning back to Kingsley and Tonks. "You really need our help?"

"We really do." Kingsley replied.

"Then we're going to England." Buffy confirmed.

"Neat spell." Dawn grinned as she watched her shrunken stuff whizz into the bottomless bag Tonks had bought.

"It comes in Handy." Tonks replied with a shrug.

"I'll bet." Dawn sighed, following Tonks from the room as she moved to Buffy's room.

They had already done Giles' house, Willow and Tara's dorm, Spike's lair and now Kingsley was doing Xander and Anya's home while Tonks did Buffy and Dawn's house.

Tonks flicked her wand and recited the same two spells she had used in Dawn's room. The Slayer's stuff she had set out shrunk and zoomed into the other bottomless bag. "There done." Tonks declared.

There was a soft pop and Kingsley, Xander and Anya appeared in the room. "We ready to go?" Kingsley asked.

"Yep, let's get the others and set the Portkey." Tonks replied.

They headed downstairs to where everyone else was waiting and Tonks pulled a large Frisbee out of her pocket. "Take hold." She ordered.

Frowning, everyone did as she said. "Phoenix One." Tonks said clearly and the world began to blur.

When they finally stopped spinning, they were standing outside a house. "Remember Number 12 Grimauld Place." Kingsley said.

After he finished speaking, number 12 grew out of the two other houses. The two Aurors led the Slayer and her group into the house. "Welcome to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix." Tonks declared.

"Hello Buffy." A voice behind them said.

In Sunnydale, one of Glory's minions bowed down before her, trembling. "Your Exaltedness, the Slayer and her friends are gone. These strange people from England arrived, told them they were a Witch and Wizard. They went from home to home, shrinking and packing everything before they vanished into thin air." The Minion told Glory.

"A Witch and Wizard, hey?" Glory mused, stretching back on her silken sheets. "Oh, this is good."

"It is, your magnificence?" The Minion asked.

"Yes. I finally have a use for that human that called himself a Death eater. Bring him to me." Glory ordered.

The Minion hurried from the room. "The Mistress wants the one who claims to eat death." He told another Minion.

The other Minion nodded before hurrying down the hall into the depths of Glory's building. She soon came back, pulling a chain attached to a human dressed in black. A broken silver mask hung from his fingers and, through the tear in his robe, a tattoo could be seen. A tattoo of a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth.

The Deatheater was pushed roughly to the floor before Glory. He cowered away from her, having become one of her favourite torture playthings. "Pl…Please don't hurt me!"

"I don't want to hurt you, this time. I want information." Glory told the grovelling Deatheater.

"I'll tell you anything!" The Deatheater cried.  
"Excellent. Now, tell me how find this master of yours." Glory ordered the man.  
The Deatheater reached inside his robes and pulled out a small silver snake with emeralds for eyes. "This will take you to him. All you have to do to activate it is say Dark Mark."

"Aw, you were so helpful. For that, you can live." Glory smiled, plucking the snake from the man's fingers.

The Deatheater sagged with relief. Glory got up and knelt before him, caressing his face. The Deatheater leaned into the touch, as any man would if their face were being stroked by a beautiful woman such as Glory.

But his content turned to horror as her fingers sunk into his temples. He screamed as Glory cried out in ecstasy.

"We found another one." The Hospital Porter said, pushing a man lying on a bed into the Hospital.

The man was dressed in black robes and had a tattoo on his forearm. He was trying to free himself. "So dirty. All dirty." He was muttering frantically. The doctor just sighed and said to put him in the ward with the others.

"It's coming. The Beast united with the Dark Lord!" The man cried.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one should be up soon. Next Chapter: Buffy and Cordelia meet again and clash.


	8. Chapter 8: Buffy vs Cordelia

Sorry it took me a while to update. I just realised somethings wrong with the time bits. Buffy Season 5 doesn't correspond with Season 3 (as at the end of S2, they see Willow who says Buffy is dead), but ignore that for now. I hope you enjoy this story. **

* * *

Chapter Eight**

**Buffy vs. Cordelia**

"Hello Buffy."

Buffy spun round and her eyes narrowed. "Cordelia." She said in a monotone.

"So you decided to come." Cordelia noted, walking out of the living room.

She was still feeling rather weak, even though it had been almost a day, and was leaning against the wall. She was afraid that if she didn't then she would fall.

"Yeah." Buffy replied.

"Hi, Cordelia." Willow smiled, waving at her.

"Oh, hey, Willow!" Cordelia exclaimed, nodding at the red headed Wiccan witch. "How's Sunnydale?"

"It's good. How's L.A.?" Willow replied.

"It's amazing. Full of celebrities and designer outfits." Cordelia told them, using her previous persona even though it pained her.

"Same old, same old." Buffy muttered.

Cordelia's familiar old temper from her Hogwarts days flared up once more. "Oh? And what did you mean by that?"

"Just that you are still the same shallow, cold girl you always were." Buffy replied.

"You don't know a thing about me!" Cordelia hissed, stepping closer to the Slayer.

"I think I do, Ice Queen." Buffy snarled, also stepping closer to the other girl.

"Trust me, you know _nothing_ about me." Cordelia pulled her wand from her pocket and pointed it at Buffy.

The Scooby gang's eyes widened. "You're a witch?" Buffy gasped in shock.

"No shit Sherlock. You really have a habit of stating the obvious." Cordelia spat.

"Okay, that's not what I expected." Xander said.

"I know, me either." Cordelia said.

"Hermione! We have that Headache draft you wanted." Molly Weasley called from the Kitchen.

"Coming." Cordelia called back.

Again the Scoobies stared at her. "Hermione? Why are they calling you that?" Dawn asked.

"That's my name. Well, was before I came to Sunnydale." Cordelia told them.

"But you have lived in Sunnydale all your life. Tell me I'm not crazy and imagined it, Willow." Xander said, confused.

"You didn't imagine it." Willow replied, equally confused.

"No, you didn't. To you I grew up with you, but in reality I grew up here in London." Cordelia explained.

"So you didn't grow up with us?" Willow asked, confirmed the information.

"No. I grew up here, in London, as Hermione Cordelia Granger." Cordelia explained.

"But how?" Xander said, still confused.

"Hermione Cordelia Granger, you come and take that Headache draft right this instant. Professor Snape brewed it especially for you." Molly chided, coming into the hall.

"I'm coming." Cordelia smiled, pushing herself off of the wall. She swayed and staggered over to Molly.

Molly placed her arm around Cordelia's waist and led the weakened girl into the kitchen. Cordelia shot her a grateful smile and sank down into the seat Molly offered.

Angel was sat at the head of the table and soon was at Cordelia's side. "Are you alright?"

Cordelia smiled weakly at him. "I'm fine."

Angel placed a hand on her forehead. "No, you're not. You've got a fever."

"Angel, I'll be fine. I just need to rest." Cordelia insisted.

Buffy watched as her old boyfriend acted in a concerned manner towards her High School Enemy.

The rest entered the small kitchen and took seats around the small table that was still enlarged. "So, care to tell us how you became Cordelia Chase?" Giles asked.

Cordelia sighed and leaned into Angel who had sat next to her. She got ready to explain when the door burst open and Harry and Ron ran into the room.

"Hide us!" Ron cried.

"Fred and George are looking for test subjects!" Harry explained.

"Mione, save us." They whined.

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "You guys aren't afraid about fighting a Dark Wizard, but one prank from the twins has you cowering?"  
"You haven't been around for the past five years. They've got their own business in the Prank industry." Ron moaned.

"Yeah, and they're really good." Harry added, wincing as he stared out at the hall. "We need your brilliance to save us."

Cordelia's eyebrow rose. "They can't be that bad."

"Are joking? They have made tons of pranks. Fainting Fancies, Canary Creams, Ton-Tongue Toffees, Punching Telescope, U-No-Poo, Skiving Snackboxes." Ron went on to list products.

"Not to mention the Portable Swamp, the Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-Bangs and the Extendable Ears." Harry finished.

"Oh, Ronniekins!" A cry came from the hall.

Ron winced and quickly cast a disillusionment spell on himself, standing still next to Cordelia and Harry.

"What the…" Xander began.

The door once more burst open and the Weasley twins waltzed into the room. "Hello, Hermione." Fred grinned.  
"Dear, Mione." George started.

"Have you seen our most favourite,"  
"Wonderful,"  
"Perfect,"  
"Charming,"  
"Brother?" The twins finished together.

"Nope. Not a hint of him." Cordelia lied, nodding seriously.

"Damn. Maybe Ginny has seen him." Fred cursed.

"Let's go ask." George agreed.

"Gin!" The two chorused before galloping off.

Ron removed the charm and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Mione. You're a life saver, again."

Cordelia chuckled. "I know. How many times have I saved you now?" She asked.

"Well, there's the Troll Incident in first year, the devils snare, the potion test, the Chamber of Secrets in Second Year." Ron began.

"The time turner incident with Sirius and Buckbeak, the werewolf and the shrieking shack in third year." Harry continued.

"Helping Harry and I get back our friendship in fourth year."

"Oh, and helping me with the tasks also in fourth year."

"Not to mention all the homework you helped us with throughout the years at Hogwarts."

"That and all the points she won for Gryffindor." Harry added, turning to Ron.

"Yep, we wouldn't have survived the first few years without our Hermione Granger." Ron agreed.

The two boys hugged Cordelia and she laughed. "Okay, Okay. I get it. I helped you lots of times. And don't you forget it."

"Okay, I think I speak for the lot of us when I say, What the Bleeding Hell is going on here?" Spike roared.

"Calm down, Spike." Cordelia admonished.

Ron's eyes went wide. "Bloody hell. Spike, as in William the Bloody?" He breathed.

"The one and only." Spike grinned, raising his head high.

"Yeah, only now he's harmless. Can't hurt humans, only demons." Anya piped up.

"Thanks for that, Ex-Demon girl." Spike spat.

Anya glared at him. "If I had my powers…" She threatened.

"Well you don't. We're both Harmless." Spike retorted with a sly grin on his face.

"Guys. Now is not the time." Buffy hissed. "We all want to hear Cordelia's story."

The two fell silent and turned expectant eyes on Cordelia, who sighed at having to tell her story again.

She went onto explain all about the Wizarding World's Branch of Wolfram and Hart and her adventures at Hogwarts with the boys. She also added the move to Sunnydale in and how she had had to change everything about her to fit in with Cordelia Chase.

By the end of it, the Scoobies were sat in stunned silence. "Wow." Willow whispered.

"So you're British?" Xander asked.

"Yep." Cordelia nodded.

"So how did you pass History?"

"A lot of reading. I even had to study for my NEWTs at the same time. I took them in secret via the American Government. Said I was home schooled. I passed with all Os." Cordelia smiled.

Harry and Ron grinned at each other. "That's our Hermione." Harry said proudly.

"Memory like a sponge." Ron added.

"Same old boys." Cordelia remarked.

She was laughing with them for a few minutes before it hit her like a speeding train.

A vision.

Cordelia crumpled up in her seat, grabbing her head as she cried out with pain. All of the Scoobies looked on worriedly, they had no idea what was going on.

Images flashed past Cordelia's eyes and after an age it ended. She sat there panting for a few minutes.

"Angel, Demon attacking a group of teenagers a mile away. Avon Avenue. It's a big, blue thing with yellow eyes and horns." Cordelia explained. "It's happening in a minute. You need to get there quick." She added.

Angel just gathered the group and ran from the house, everyone holding their weapons.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one should be up soon. Next Chapter: Drinking and Poker Night at Grimmauld Place, a tradition for Cordelia, Remus and Sirius.

Answer to a Question by Sara: The reason Cordelia isn't on the pairing thing is because Hermione is Cordelia, so the Hermione and Angel pairing is still Cordelia and Angel. I hope that clears it up.


	9. Chapter 9: Games Night

Wow, this has been a while reviewing. I got a little stuck as to where to go, but I got it now. That and the internet has been dodgy. Anyway, I hope you like it. **

* * *

Chapter Nine**

**Games Night**

"Hermione! Games night!" Sirius called up the stairs to where Cordelia was resting in her old room. She was rooming with Fred while Gunn roomed with Wesley. Ginny was sharing a room with her husband, of course.

Buffy and Dawn were rooming, as were Xander and Anya and Willow and Tara. Giles shared with Lorne, with whom he managed to get on well with, and Spike and Angel were sharing, one of the worst decisions made by the group.

Cordelia rushed out of her room wearing a tank top with Gryffindor on the front and a pair of shorts, an enlarged version of the old clothes she had had. "Great! I'm in."

"That's our girl!" Sirius crowed. "There's Firewhiskey in it for you." He added.

Cordelia grinned. "I haven't that in ages. Prepare to be drunk under the table."

"I bet you ten galleons I beat you." Sirius smirked.

"You're on. Besides, you always lose." Cordelia returned with her own smirk.

"I heard Alcohol!" Spike said, sticking his head out of his door. "I need to get away from this great Poof, so I'm in."

"If there is a bet, I'm in." Wesley agreed, coming out of the kitchen.

"Me too." Gunn added. "I never lose."

"We'll see about that. Count me in." Xander grinned as he came down the stairs.

"So there's more than usual. This should make things more interesting. Moony, set up four more places!" Sirius yelled.

The six men and woman sat in the living room with bottles of Firewhiskey and shot glasses. "Let's play I never." Sirius suggested with a wicked grin. "Our own little Mione taught me how to play."

Cordelia smirked and filled their shot glasses. "I never…staked a Vampire." She began with a simple question.

They all drank.

Sirius was next. "I never stole a car."

Only Wesley, Remus and Xander didn't drink. Wesley raised his eyebrows as he looked at Cordelia.

"What? I had to get here somehow. I couldn't take the Knight Bus, it would be too easy for Voldemort to trace me to HQ, and I wasn't of age to apperate. The Floo was also blocked, so there was no way I could get here. I simply nicked my dad's car." Cordelia protested.

Xander was next and wanted to be different. "I have never been friends with a werewolf."

Cordelia, Sirius and Xander all drank. Xander stared at the two. "Okay, Cordelia I get. I mean, you were friends with us when Oz was around." He began.

"Oh, I've been friends with two werewolves. Huh, I really have a knack for attracting the supernatural." Cordelia grinned.

"Two! Who?" Xander exclaimed.

"Same friend as Sirius." Cordelia replied vaguely.

"So, Sirius, who is your friend?" Xander asked, turning to the ex convict questioningly.

"A good school friend. My friends and I turned into animals to run with him on the full moon, a branch of magic called Animagi. Isn't that right, Remus?" Sirius smirked.

"You're a werewolf! I should have smelt that!" Spike exclaimed.

Remus shrugged. "I'm only dangerous one night of the month, so relax."

Xander just gaped. "No way."

"Okay, enough of this, time to get on with it." Cordelia snapped. "I've never…turned into an animal."

Harry, Ron, Sirius, Remus, Cordelia and Spike drank. Cordelia turned to Spike with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a long story. Trust me. Let's just say it involves Magic, a Shaman and a scorned woman." Spike explained.

Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"So, how did you guys manage it?" Gunn asked, curious.

"Well, as I said earlier, I'm an Animagus. So, like this." Sirius grinned, turning into Padfoot and barking before turning back.

"Cool!" Xander exclaimed.

"Remarkable." Wesley breathed.

"We can do it too." Ron added.

He and Harry turned into animals before their eyes. Ron was a red setter whose tongue lolled out the side of his mouth and Harry became a Stag, just like his father.

"Wow! Why didn't you tell me? We so have to go for a run sometime!" Cordelia gushed, before turning into her own animagus form. Where Cordelia once sat was a beautiful lioness with sleek, dark fur and intelligent chocolate eyes.

With a pop, the Golden trio were back to normal. The rest of the group were staring at them wide eyed.

"Okay, I think we've had enough of this game. Who want to drink me under the table?" Sirius crowed.

"Sirius, darling, that's easy." Cordelia drawled, grabbing a bottle of Firewhiskey.

"Then let's go." Sirius grinned.

"Can we join?" Spike asked, holding up his own bottle as Gunn and Wesley did the same.

"The more the merrier!" Sirius smirked.

"I think I'll sit this out." Xander sighed, sitting back in his chair.

"Fancy learning exploding snap?" Harry asked, pulling out a deck of cards.

"Okay." Xander grinned and the three boys set up a table in the corner to play.

Remus longed to escape, but knew someone had to keep an eye on the drunken rabble. With a huff, he settled in for a long night.

Cordelia, Spike, Gunn, Wesley and Sirius all sat forward in their chairs. "Rules are simple, last one to pass out wins." Sirius announced.

"The winner gets 10 galleons from each person. After all, what is this game without a bet?" Cordelia smirked.

"Dollars alright?" Spike asked, pulling ten dollars from his pocket.

"We can exchange them." Sirius nodded.

"Then I'm in." Spike threw his ten dollars onto the table, shortly followed by ten from Gunn and ten from Wesley. Ten galleons each was added by Cordelia and Sirius.

"Let's do this." Gunn grinned.

"3, 2, 1!" Remus counted them in.

On the count of three, the five drinkers raised their bottles to their lips and began to drink.

Ten minutes later, Sirius and Wesley were flat out on the floor, Gunn looking close to passing out.

Cordelia finished her bottle and reached for another, the last bottle, at the same time Spike did.

Cordelia glared at the blonde Vampire, who glared right back. "It's mine." She snarled.

"You'll have to flip me for it." Spike shot back.  
"Okay. Heads, I get the bottle." Cordelia slurred.

They looked up as Gunn fell to the floor in a faint, his empty bottle rolling away.

Using the distraction, Cordelia nabbed the last bottle and began to drink it.

Spike glared at her as she finished the last drop. "You lying little bint!" He growled.

"Alls fair in love and war." Cordelia drawled. "Now pay up."

Spike handed the money over grumbling all the while. Cordelia looked at the others. "I'll get the rest in the morning."

* * *

Please Read and Review. This chapter was mainly to show that Cordelia/Hermione wasn't the good girl everyone thought she was. That and a bit of a break from the tension. Next Chapter: Cordelia/Hermione begins her training.


	10. Chapter 10: Training

Just a quick update. I hope you enjoy it. I have an exam tomorrow, so wish me luck :D**

* * *

Chapter Ten **

**Training**

When Wesley and Gunn stumbled into the kitchen the next morning, they saw Sirius handing over ten galleons.

"Oh, you won then?" Wesley groaned, holding his head.

"Yep. Spike and I were equal and there was only one shot left. I got it, so I win." Cordelia grinned.

"She's too good." Sirius grumbled.

"Hey, how come you ain't hung over like the rest of us?" Gunn asked, glaring at the chipper animagus.

"Hang over potion. Here, I have tons left." Sirius smirked, tossing both men a vial of pink liquid.

The two men drank and their headaches melted away and they felt instantly more awake.

"So, Mione, ready to start the training?" Sirius grinned.

"Sure. The training room then." Cordelia smiled, jumping up showing she was dressed in jogging bottoms and a white t-shirt.

"Mind if we watch?" Angel asked, coming into the room with the Scoobies and honorary Scoobies.

"Sure. I'm sure Buffy wants to train too." Cordelia shrugged.

Everyone followed them into the Black Manor's training room. They went to stand behind a glass booth set up, all except from Buffy, Giles, Cordelia, Sirius and Remus.

"Magic first?" Remus suggested.

Cordelia shifted slightly. She knew magic was the only way to stop her visions killing her, that or becoming a half demon. "Okay." She replied after a while.

A flick of her wrist and her wand leapt into her hand, from it's place in her hidden wand holster.

Sirius and Cordelia bowed to each other before assuming duelling positions. Remus dropped a white cloth and the duel between the two began.

"Stupefy!" Sirius yelled.

Cordelia dodged the light and sent a wordless spell back. Sirius batted the little yellow canaries away and sent a jelly legs jinx back. Cordelia's legs became wobbly.

She scowled and sent a Bat Bogey hex at the man. While Sirius was distracted with the bat bogeys, Cordelia sent a silent stunner his way. With all the flailing, the curse missed by a mere inch.

Cursing, Cordelia didn't notice the disarming spell heading her way. Her wand flew out of her hand and Sirius grinned in triumph.

But Cordelia wasn't out of the fight just yet. She spun and sent a wordless and wandless stunner his way. Sirius went rigid and fell to the floor with a thud.

Cordelia stood over him with a smirk. "You should know, Sirius, not to underestimate your opponent."

She revived the wizard and he sat up, rubbing his head. "Touché." He muttered.

"That was fast!" Wesley praised.

"Big deal." Buffy muttered as she sent a roundhouse kick at the pads Giles was holding up.

She sent a punching combo at them, following it up with another kick and a scissor kick.

"I never get awed over like that." She added bitterly as Giles crashed to the floor and she moved to help him up.

"Probably because they have all seen you in action and Magic, this kind, is new to us all." Giles told her, catching the muttering.

"Yeah, so? It's just Cordelia." Buffy replied.

"But that's not true. Cordelia isn't just Cordelia anymore, but a young witch who was forced to change to fit in with the lie that became her life. Like you." Giles reminded her.

Buffy scowled. "Cordelia is nothing like me."

"I beg to differ." Giles argued, resuming his position on the mat. "You are both quite alike."

Buffy sneered and threw herself into the fight.

Meanwhile, Cordelia was facing both Sirius and Remus in a mock battle situation. This involved using any cover at all and no bowing.

Cordelia was currently knelt down behind an old armchair that had been haphazardly thrown into the room. She had used a darkening charm on the room so it was hard to see and they were all relying on using hearing, or smell in Remus' case.

Those behind the shields could quite clearly see what was going and was watching with bated breath.

"Hermione! Mione, come on out." Sirius crooned softly.

Cordelia smirked as she picked up a piece of wood. She resurfaced above the chair for a moment to throw the wood as far from her as she could. The clattering sound caught Sirius' attention and he snuck off towards the sound, thinking he had caught her.

Using the cunning that could have got her sorted into Slytherin, Cordelia turned into a lioness and began to slink around the room silently. With her enhanced eye sight, she caught sight of Remus.

Remus was standing still, his head tilted to the side, listening. He smiled softly and turned to face Cordelia. She instantly knew he had heard the soft tap of her claws on the floor, silent to anyone other than those with werewolf hearing.

She sunk down flat as the curse whizzed over her, the stunner causing some hairs on her back to sizzle slightly. Cordelia waited, silent and still until he turned away. She willed herself back to human form.

The others behind the shield, including Buffy and Giles, watched avidly as Cordelia took the place of the lioness, sprawled on the floor. They watched as she slowly flicked her hand.

Remus' head shot towards her, shortly followed by a stunner. Cordelia rolled neatly out of the way and she fired her own silent stunner his way. It hit him and Remus fell to the floor with a thud.

The thud alerted Sirius, who was still searching near where the wood landed for any sign of Cordelia.

"Remus?" He hissed.

Cordelia quickly located him and silently moved closer to him. The gloom cleared and Sirius let out a girlish scream as he caught sight of Cordelia standing directly in front of him with her wand pointed at his temple.

"Shit." Sirius cursed as the stunner hit.

Sirius crumpled to the floor and Cordelia surveyed her felled opponents. Clapping and cheering came from where her friends were and she bowed theatrically. She woke up the two stunned men.

"Bloody hell, Mione. You sure you haven't been practising?" Sirius asked, rubbing his neck.

Remus laughed. "I think you'll do great on the battle field. I swear, you should have been sorted into Slytherin with your cunning."

"Nah, they wouldn't want me. A, I'm too Gryffindor for them and B, they wouldn't want a Mudblood." Cordelia waved it off.

"Don't call yourself that!" Sirius told her sternly.

"Merlin, it's just a word." Cordelia snapped.

"A derogatory one!"

"So?"

"You can't think of yourself like that!"  
"Why not? Voldemort does. He kills me and my kind because we are Mudbloods, not worthy, so why not embrace it? Surely I am contradicting it if I embrace it?"

"Enough! I don't want to hear you say it again." Sirius snapped, ending the argument.

Cordelia let out a growl that sounded very similar to her animagus form and pushed past him, storming out of the room.

"She'll calm down." Sirius told the others, who looked on worriedly.

* * *

Please Read and Review. I hope you liked this chapter and I will try to update soon. Next Chapter: They all confront Voldemort and Buffy tries to act the hero, again


End file.
